In the field of exploration and exploitation of oil and gas wells, composite perforation technology is widely used in the well completion process of oil reservoirs that have low permeability, super-low permeability, or are difficult to draw on so that it can act as an effective means to increase productivity by perforation and fracturing. Composite perforation is a technology developed on the basis of shaped-charge perforation. As a perforation tunnel is formed by the shaped charge perforation, the gunpowder charged into the perforator is triggered to burn and form dynamic gases of high temperature and high pressure in the gun. The high temperature and high pressure gases enter the perforation tunnel through the perforation hole and pressure releasing holes on the gun body to perform effective gas fracturing to the stratum such that a network of deeply penetrating fissures of the combined pore-fracture type is formed near the wellbore. The purpose for this is to increase the oil conductivity of the stratum near the wellbore, reduce the resistance to the oil flow, and increase the productivity of the oil and gas well. The effect of composite perforation to substantially increase productivity is widely acknowledged in the art. However, an inadequate aspect of composite perforation is that although initially the effect of increased productivity is prominent after the perforation fracturing, there is a tendency for this capacity to progressively decrease with the duration of the oil extraction. Research have shown that the fracture networks near the wellbore formed by the composite perforations will partially close over time, shortening the part of the oil extraction cycle with high productivity, which in turn compromises the effect of the composite perforation. Thus, there is a need to improve the process.